CBBC
CBBC '''(short for '''Children's BBC) is a British channel for older kids launched in 1985 and re-launched in 2002 owned by the BBC. CBeebies, along with the newly re-launched CBBC channel, followed the distant failure of CBBC on Choice. As with CBeebies, Lambie Nairn designed the 2002-2005 dents for CBBC. __TOC__ Whilst CBeebies is targeted primarily at babies until 8 years old and uses a 90% broad array of programming with education, CBBC is aimed at kids aged 6–12 and uses only 28% educational value. Although the channel uses promos and interstitials much like its sister channel CBeebies, there were the green equivalents to the Bugs in the early 2000s. Many shows are the sister programming of CBeebies' (ex. Shaun the Sheep with Timmy Time). In contrast to the central presenter figures on CBeebies, who generally had fixed names and identities, there are presenters who introduce the links in between the programmes. These include of Angelica Bell and Michael Underwood, as well as a then-unknown Chris Jarvis (who also presented Fully Booked) and a motley group of actors including Karim Zeroual, Dick and Dom, and Sam and Mark. There are also puppet co-presenters, including "Hacker T. Dog" and his little brother Dodge T. Dog, Edd the Duck, Gordon the Gopher, and Oucho T. Cactus. History with CBeebies Launch (2001-2002) Following the failure of the CBBC pre-school block and the CBBC on Choice strand, former Broom Cupboard presenter and student at the University of Manchester Chris Jarvis became a pre-school teacher and entered a partnership with fellow students Sue Monroe (who puppeteered Poppy the Cat on Playbus and donned the children's toy company outfit Baby Einstein) and Sidney Sloane (who produced the Children's BBC continuity) and the British Broadcasting Cooperation to create an all-new children's channel on the telly; CBeebies (aimed at kids aged newborn-6 years). In result, the BBC launched a CBBC spin-off channel for kids aged 6–12. Both channels started off on Sky and Virgin Media with no on-air presenters in 2001, but eventually launched as digital channels on February 11, 2002. The first show to air on CBBC was children's gameshow and magazine programme XChange, while the first show to air on CBeebies was Ragdoll Productions' Teletubbies. CBBC and CBeebies both aired reruns of many old and new Children's BBC programmes. Some of these shows, such as Oakie Doke, hadn't been seen on CBBC for years, while others, such as Postman Pat and Pingu, were still making new episodes and were airing on CBeebies. On CBeebies' 10th anniversary in 2012, the network received a brand refresh and shifted focus towards original shows, such as Andy's Dinosaur Adventures, ZingZillas, and Charlie and Lola, and phased out older acquired shows from BBC such as Come Outside and Step Inside, due to the network's licenses for these shows expiring and were replaced with newer acquired shows such as Dora the Explorer, WordWorld, and Yo Gabba Gabba!. Only three CBBC shows, 64 Zoo Lane, Tweenies, and Teletubbies, still remain on the network today. Shows * Tweenies * Teletubbies * Bob the Builder * Fireman Sam * Playdays * Takaro Tribe * Play School * Jackanory Gold * 64 Zoo Lane * Yoho Ahoy * Make Way for Noddy * Angelmouse Trivia * CBeebies is more popular than CBBC. Having a Magazine, DVD, Books, and Toys gives CBeebies way more viewers. Having less Merchandise gives CBBC less viewers. Category:CBBC Category:TV Channels Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:BBC Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:England Category:Alba Category:Quality articles